Of Rice and Pens
by XiroPaine
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on the shenanigans that happens between Ritsu, Mio, and quite possibly others. Wholesome Mitsu content. Most will be based on Tumblr prompts.
1. Ramen Troubles

**A/N:** This will be a collection of Mitsu drabbles based on tumblr prompts. You can send me (and other mods) more prompts if you go to our tumblr page: myloveisafanfic

 **Tags:** Domestic Fluff

* * *

 **Ramen Troubles**

A lump began to stir atop a black leather couch. Tawny locks popped out the side of a blanket, revealing a drowsy and still half-asleep Ritsu Tainaka. The light in the living room was turned off- not that she had turned it on when she had first gotten home after her class- and was thankful for it as golden eyes struggled to open. It was not until the drummer stretched out from the blanket that she remembered that she did not fall asleep with one and wondered briefly where it had come from. There was only one possibility.

Ritsu picked up on the subtle hum of water boiling from the kitchen, and upon glancing over saw that the kitchen light was turned on.

 _Shit! I forgot to cook dinner!_

Heavy feet echoed in the small apartment living room as Ritsu instantly jumped to her feet and quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"Don't you even dare. You just woke up and you'll make yourself dizzy jumping around like that."

A tall black-haired figure leaned up against the door, arms crossed in front of her, the light coming from the kitchen made her silhouette glow. The sight was both angelic yet intimidating at the same time. Ritsu practically skidded to a stop to avoid colliding with the beauty.

"Miooo~," the drummer whined, "why didn't you wake me up? I could have made dinner!"

 _*Smack_ *

"Baka. I know for a fact you stayed up until early morning finishing that paper that I told you to start working on earlier," Mio left her post from the kitchen doorway and moved to the counter where a pot of tea was brewing. Pouring two cups, she handed one to Ritsu. "You needed the rest."

 _And you looked cute sleeping, there's no way I could have disturbed you,_ the bassist thought with a light flush to her cheeks. She tried to play it off as the heat coming from the stove as she reached for the knob to turn it off.

"I made dinner though; I hope you're okay with ramen. I put some other stuff in it so we didn't have to eat it plain."

Ritsu could only nod nervously in response. There was a reason why she always insisted on being the one to cook. "H-hai. I'll set the table then."

When their small coffee table- which doubled as their dining table- was set, the two sat next to each other on the floor with their backs pressed against the couch. Mio had a notebook set out where she was trying to work on a story for her creative writing class, jotting down plot ideas as she nonchalantly ate her bowl of ramen. Ritsu was idly browsing through a magazine when went to take in a spoonful of the soup, only to violently spit it out right after.

 _It's so salty!_ Ritsu's eyes widened as she rushed for her tea, chugging down the warm liquid to try and wash out the strong taste.

"Ritsu! Are you okay?!" Mio was jolted when Ritsu had done her spit take, dropping her pencil in the process. Her eyes were wide in worry as she looked over to her best friend chugging down another cup of tea.

Slamming her cup down, Ritsu turned to Mio with a grave look. "I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck."

Mio was in shock, and the two held a stare that seemed to last for a minute, but in reality only lasted a second or two. Then, Mio began to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?!" Ritsu practically screamed, a part of her wanting to put the dark-haired girl in a head lock.

"You said 'I love you.'"

The anger on the drummer's face instantly turned red, but this time in embarrassment. She slouched a bit and scratched her cheek. "Well… I mean, I do."

Mio made one last chuckle and threw her arms around Ritsu with a smile. "Well, since I love you too I guess I'll stop trying to cook you dinner."


	2. Casual Cuddling

**A/N:** Loosely based on a Tumblr prompt.

Honestly, I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. This was supposed to be a drabble, but somehow ended up over 2k words long. My writing might also be getting progressively worse, I'm not sure. I promise I have ideas for multi-chapter fics, but they keep getting pushed back for the sake of "making sure characterization and plot are well planned out." Guess you'll just have to deal with oneshots until I can get my head on straight (let's be real though, it'll never be straight).

 **Tags:** Pre-Romantic Relationship Fluff

* * *

~~Casual Cuddling~~

Ritsu groaned as she felt the reverberations of her phone vibrate through her pillow. The girl had passed out again after talking to her best friend late at night.

 _Who the hell's calling me right now?_ Ritsu complained to herself as she lazily slid a hand under her pillow to retrieve the pestering device. Sliding the phone open, Ritsu squinted against the phone's light to check the caller ID.

[2:23am Incoming Call: Dangerous Queen]

Mio? What is she still doing up? The drummer thought to herself. Both of them still had school the next morning, and usually it was the bassist herself who berated Ritsu for staying up too late and sleeping in when they had to get to school. Squeezing her eyes shut from the pain of the artificial light, she pressed the answer button and pressed the phone to her ear.

The drummer grumbled something to acknowledge her presence on the line, but was barely able to formulate her syllables properly from the drowsiness.

"Ritsu, are you awake?" Even when half conscious, Ritsu could still hear the uneasiness of her voice.

Ritsu answered in a grumble that neither confirmed nor denied the question.

"Why," her sentence was cut off with a long yawn, "why are you calling me so late?"

"I-I just couldn't sleep. And I know you, you probably passed out again when you didn't reply to my text but… I don't know. I just needed someone to talk to."

Ritsu knew that Mio would occasionally have trouble sleeping, caused by either her social anxiety or her never-ceasing thoughts.

"What's up?" Ritsu forced herself to sit up so that she wouldn't fall asleep on her friend while she was talking. Mio began spilling out what was on her mind. She wasn't particularly anxious about anything, but she had be so worked up about needing to write new songs for the band and college entrance exams that her mind was on stuck on overdrive. Ritsu simply had an ear to lend and would soak in everything the bassist said, knowing that through the venting and ranting Mio would eventually run herself to exhaustion.

Except tonight, it seemed that Mio's thoughts were particularly rampant. Everything she said would segway to a new thread of thoughts and the girl would go on tangent after tangent. Ritsu knew that at this rate, neither of them would get any sleep. There had to be a way for Ritsu to get her childhood friend to calm down enough to get a little bit of rest. The drummer glanced at her bedside clock.

[3:04am]

Ritsu frowned. Mio had been talking on for over half an hour and it didn't sound like she was stopping any time soon. The drummer was actually surprised, it was rare for the bassist to be this talkative. But, she couldn't bring herself to ask the dark-haired girl to stop. Ritsu knew that even if she told Mio to sleep, odds were that Mio would just end up lying awake drowning herself in her own thoughts and at best getting restless sleep.

An idea popped into the brunette's head. She continued to acknowledge the girl on the other end of the phone line, but proceeded to sneak down to her front door and slip on some shoes. Mio's house was not far, probably a ten minute walk at best from her own house. Ritsu knew she would get there before Mio was able to tire herself out.

Mio couldn't figure out why her thoughts would not stop reeling tonight. Even after she realized Ritsu had fallen asleep during their text conversation, Mio couldn't get herself to fall asleep. She had given up trying to fall asleep and got up from her bed, maybe she could expel her thoughts if she tried to write lyrics for a new song. But even with all the thoughts rampaging in her head, she had trouble formulating the ideas into lyrics that flowed nicely. She began getting rather aggravated at herself for her inability to compose and control her own thoughts. Random ideas would fly in but would lose momentum and die out just as fast. The bassist couldn't keep her mind on any one particular thing, but she also couldn't get the stream of consciousness to stop

At that point, Mio decided to call her childhood friend. In hindsight, it probably would have been better for Mio to allow the drummer to sleep; but unless she vented out her thoughts to someone, she probably wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight.

It was understandable that Ritsu did not put much input in the conversation, Mio was not expecting the drummer to do so. The girl answered the phone half asleep and Mio had initially called simply hoping that her rambling would eventually tire herself out. She knew that Ritsu understood that much when the drummer didn't flat out tell her to go to sleep and hang up. But it had been almost an hour and Mio's thoughts were still driving at full speed. She had no concept of how long she had actually had been talking until the girl on the other end of the phone line suddenly cut her off.

"Mio." Ritsu's voice was more firm than when she had originally picked up the phone, though a hint of drowsiness still shone through.

"Huh?" Mio glanced at her wall clock.

[3:17am]

"I'm so sorry. How long have I been talking? Crap, we still have school tomorrow, and we need to sleep. I've kept you up with my rambling, I'm sorry. I just thought that saying it to someone would help me-"

"Mio, stop. I know. But could you open the door?"

Mio halted immediately. Her thoughts blanked out for the first time that night. _Open the door? Why would I open the door?_

"Is this another prank? Cause if it is, I'm not falling for it. Scaring me is not going to help me fall asleep, you know that."

Mio heard a tired sigh come from the phone line.

"No, Mio. I'm outside, and it's kinda cold. Please open the door for me?"

"RITSU!" Mio couldn't scream, as her parents were asleep, but the same harshness still cut through even in her hushed tone. "What are you doing at my house?! It's the middle of the night!"

The bassist stood from her bed and carefully exited her room, not wanting to cause too much noise as she made her way down the stairs to the front door as Ritsu provided an explanation over the phone.

"You didn't seem like you were going to stop; and besides, I know even if I told you to stop and go to sleep, you probably wouldn't. So I came to make sure you went to sleep."

Mio opened the door and glared daggers at the drummer. Ritsu came simply in her pajamas and gave a wide grin to the bassist.

"Just get in here, idiot."

Mio moved out of the way to let Ritsu in, planting her fist into the drummer's skull as the latter passed through. The latter released a whimper of pain but proceeded to climb the staircase as she nursed her head wound. The two snuck back into Mio's room and shut the door behind them.

"Did you even think this through?" Mio scolded the drummer. "You didn't even bring anything with you! You know we have school tomorrow, and you don't have your uniform."

Ritsu yawned and waved it off. "It'll be fine. I'm pretty sure I left my other uniform here the last time I came over."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cause it's in a pile over there in the corner where I always leave my stuff when I'm over."

Mio looked over her shoulder, and among all of the clutter in the bassist's room, there in the corner was Ritsu's extra uniform. It was still dirty and wrinkled from getting tossed there, but that was something they would have to figure out in the morning.

All Mio could do was roll her eyes and began to move toward her closet to grab the extra futon. Ritsu managed to stop her with a grab at the wrist.

"Oh no you don't. You're getting in that bed and going to sleep."

"But what about-"

"Mio we've shared a bed countless of times since we were kids. It's also past 3:30 in the morning and I just want to pass out at this point. Not to mention you need to sleep too and I'm going to make sure you do. Now get in that bed woman."

Mio could only grumble as a response to the drummer's demands but proceeded to heed them. The two made their way under the covers of Mio's bed. The two said their good nights and Ritsu quickly nodded off to sleep in her exhaustion. So much for making sure Mio went to sleep properly.

Mio was still slightly restless. Her thoughts were now dominated with worries of how they would deal with Ritsu's sudden idea to sleep over. How would she explain to her parents why Ritsu was here? What about Ritsu's uniform? Would they even wake up on time? It was already so late. Mio couldn't help but brace herself for the consequences of this whole ordeal.

Next to her, Ritsu laid sleeping soundly, as if she hadn't even gotten up and walked to Mio's house in the middle of the night. Her breathing was slow and shallow, but had put Mio into a calming spell. The raven-haired girl couldn't help but smile at Ritsu's antics. Though some of her ideas could be spontaneous, the drummer did show some concern for the bassist's health every so often. Hell, the girl walked down a couple blocks in the middle of the night dressed only in her pajamas just to make sure Mio went to sleep properly.

Mio found herself getting drowsy quite easily in the company of her childhood friend. Perhaps it was the comfortable warmth radiating from the body sleeping next her her. It wasn't quite winter yet, but the chill was starting to set in. Mio would never admit it to anyone else, but having Ritsu around gave her such comfort that even being in her presence would give Mio a sense of security. Ritsu was like an anchor that kept Mio rooted to reality, ensuring that she wouldn't fly away in her own thoughts.

Eventually, the drowsiness and exhaustion set in and soon enough Mio nodded off to sleep as well, sleeping soundly without her raging thoughts invading her dreams. She dreamt of the stars and floating in space, freely floating in the void. From her position, she had the freedom to explore the vast expanse of the universe if she so freely chose to do so. She dreamt of looking at Earth from above, how close yet so strikingly far away she was from it. She swam within the vacuum of space, but not toward the stars far beyond, but back toward the terrestrial planet. She felt herself falling into the gravity of Earth, though her descent was a gentle free-fall. As she fell, she could see another object falling, just several meters below her. Mio was unsure of what it was, but was compelled to reach out to it. It seemed to reach out to her as well and when the two found each other's embrace, Mio felt complete. She sought to savor the moment, the feeling of contentment. But a distant, constant beeping began to intrude her tranquility. Muffled beeps became louder, more aggressive, more intruding.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Mio awoke quite annoyed. She was rarely ever grumpy waking up, but today was an exception. Mio slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock without so much as opening an eye and turned over to her other side hoping to catch a few extra minutes of sleep. She already forgot what she had been dreaming of, but it seemed to be a good one, considering how reluctant she was with wanting to be pulled out of it. Instinctively, she reached out hoping to cuddle with a body pillow she kept on her bed and was quite surprised to find it much warmer this morning. Sighing contently, Mio snuggled in closer and let herself fall back asleep.

Ritsu laid undisturbed by both the alarm clock and the bassist cuddling into her. The two continued to sleep until mid-morning, when Ritsu finally woke up and realizing how intimate their sleeping arrangement had become and promptly freaking out, waking the bassist. They freaked out more when the two checked the clock to find that classes had already started two hours prior. It seemed that when Mio went to snooze her alarm clock, she actually turned the alarm off completely and both were too exhausted (and comfortable) to wake up on time.

With the frenzy of rushing to school, the awkwardness of their casual cuddling was quickly forgotten. Ritsu had don her wrinkly uniform but then realized she still needed her school bag. The two had to make an extra detour to the Tainaka household for Ritsu to change into a more presentable uniform and grab her school bag. Luckily her parents had already left for work and Satoshi was already in school.

The events of that morning was again brought up when Yui asked why the two were so late to school during club activities. At the thought of remembering, the drum and bass pair quickly donned embarrassed faces. Ritsu answered in their defense, saying that they had stayed up late talking and accidentally slept in. The details involving their cuddling each other was left unmentioned. Yui let it go as is, however Azusa held a confused look. Meanwhile, Mugi seemed to be in bliss for a reason none of the other girls could decipher.

On their walk home, both agreed to forget about the ideal and never bring it up again. But, despite their outward denial, such an intimate interaction could not be easily forgotten, and only served to open the door for a romance to blossom in the coming years.


	3. Snowed In (With a Side of Rice)

**A/N:** Just more gross fluff and cuddling and domestic Mitsu. One day I'll write something heavier... someday.

* * *

 *****Snowed In (With a Side of Rice)*****

Two phones buzzed one after the other, each on separate nightstands on either side of a queen sized bed. One had produced a short notification noise that was composed of several bright dings while the other only had the soft buzz of the phone vibrating against wood.

There was shuffling under the bedsheets. Mio managed to sit up yet was hunched over, still not fully awake. She groaned slightly before rubbing stubborn eyes that just did not want to open fully yet. She reached over to her phone on the bed stand beside her and had to squint against the bright light when she turned the screen on. There was one new alert that was sent out from the university she and Ritsu attended.

[Alert] Due to high winds and heavy snowfall, all classes today will be cancelled. For safety, please stay indoors and be cautious if traveling.

Mio couldn't help but feel a bit relieved. Sure, a snow storm did suck, and they would be trapped indoors until the weather cleared; but, she felt really lazy today and was looking forward to sleeping in, maybe spending the day cuddling with a certain drummer still sleeping next to her. It didn't surprise Mio in the slightest that Ritsu didn't even stir when their phones went off. The girl was a heavy sleeper and always forgot to keep her ringer on. Even if she remembered to turn on her alarms, she would never hear them if the volume was turned all the way down.

But today, Mio was merciful. She climbed over the sleeping mound to make sure Ritsu's alarms were turned off regardless. After returning both phones to their respective nightstands, Mio retreated back under the covers, finding her place cuddled against the side of a starfished Ritsu. Her head made its way to that perfect spot in the crook of her girlfriend's neck; meanwhile an arm wrapped lazily across the latter's exposed stomach, as her shirt got slightly pushed up shifting around during the night. Mio also made the effort to entangle their legs together, wanting to get as close as possible to her girlfriend and taking in as much warmth as possible. If there was a snowstorm coming, she might as well get comfortable.

Ritsu shifted slightly in response, but did not wake. The aura of contentment was overwhelming and it did not take long for Mio to fall asleep again.

Several hours later, Ritsu began to stir as she began to wake up. It was a pleasant surprise for her to actually wake up on her own accord, as most days she would wake up annoyed due to the loud and obnoxious beeping of her phone alarm, which she would instinctively turn off until another one of her several other alarms went off.

The drummers eyes shot wide open in her near instant realization. _Did I forget to turn up my ringer again? Shit, shit. I have class. What time is it?!_

Ritsu struggled against the hold of her dangerous queen, who upon feeling Ritsu move, possessively snuggled harder into the smaller girl.

"Mio! We overslept! Don't you have class before me?"

Ritsu was frantically shaking the ravenette awake while glancing around for her phone. She stretched an arm out to grab her phone to read the time.

 _Ah! My class started half an hour ago!_ As the tawny-haired woman was squirming toward her freedom, Mio groaned and refused to release her girlfriend.

"Calm down," she cooed in a soft, sleepy tone, "classes got cancelled. Snowstorm's coming."

Ritsu ceased her resistance, staring blankly at the girl cuddled against her. "Huh? So is that why you didn't bother waking me up?"

Mio cuddled closer. "Mhm. Now, please can we just stay here a bit longer."

"Someone's particularly needy today," Ritsu pointed out as she settled back into the covers, wrapping an arm around Mio as she did so.

"The universe gave us a day to be lazy. Don't complain."

"Yes, my liege."

***K-On!***

"Oi! Mio, do you remember where we put the rice?"

Ritsu peeked her head out of the kitchen to ask the girl sitting on the living room couch silently reading to herself. Once it had passed noontime, the pair had finally decided to get up from bed. Ritsu was currently in the process of making them a late lunch. Mio, upon hearing her name get called, glanced up momentarily from her book.

"No. Is it not in the usual place in the cabinet?"

Ritsu groaned loudly in annoyance and Mio knew that the answer was no.

"I can't eat ramen again today. I can't do it. I need rice. Where is the rice?!"

The drummer was growing more annoyed, the tone of her voice becoming more aggressive as she went through all the food cabinets. She checked the same places several times, thinking that maybe she missed it the previous time.

"Mio, this is an emergency! Stop reading your book for two seconds and help me find it."

Mio sighed to herself and bookmarked the page before setting the book down on the coffee table. She stood and walked over to the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Maybe we ran out?"

Ritsu stopped immediately, as if the statement had jogged her memory.

"Damnit! We did!" Ritsu slammed the heel of her palm against her forehead. "Ugh, how did I forget?! I'm gonna go buy more."

The cook was already making her way to the front door- still dressed in her flannel pajamas, mind you- when Mio caught her collar.

"No you are not," Mio's voice was firm, making Ritsu's spine shiver slightly. "Don't you remember that there is a snowstorm and that we are advised to stay indoors."

"Mio~ can't you see that this is an emergency?! I need my rice, you don't understand!"

Ritsu felt her collar get pulled more, causing her to lose her balance slightly. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"No, you don't understand!" Mio's face was pure intimidation, her fist raised in front of her in anger. "You're not going out there just to get stuck in a snowstorm because you went to the store to buy rice. We'll get some once it blows over."

Ritsu whimpered as she rubbed the sensitive spot on her head. "But Mio~"

"Don't 'but Mio' me. We have plenty of other food here, you'll survive."

There was an audible pout that escaped the drummer's lips. "Fine. I'll make something else."

Mio sighed, the anger leaving her as she exhaled. When she spoke again, her tone was much calmer. "Good. Do you want me to help?"

"No, it's fine."

Mio could pick up the disappointment in her girlfriend's voice and felt slightly guilty for her outburst.

"You sure?"

Ritsu couldn't help but chuckle, her previous sadness seemingly fading as she donned a quirky smile. "Last time I let you help, you spilled half the container of pepper into the eggs."

Mio frowned, "you were the one that tickled me."

"Lies and slander."

"You accuse me of being a liar?!" Mio again raised her voice.

"Fight me." Ritsu taunted playfully.

Mio took the bait and charged her girlfriend, ready to plant her fist into the drummer's skull once more. Ritsu, however, was prepared for this and ducked. Now crouched, she quickly tackled Mio, her arms wrapping around the latter's waist and using the momentum to send them both onto the floor.

"Ritsu!" Mio was clearly annoyed at the turn of events. They did not land hard, but the kitchen tile did not make for a soft landing either.

Ritsu chuckled again, resting her head on Mio since she was on top. Innocence shone in her tone of voice as she shamelessly cuddled her girlfriend. "Yes my liege?"

"Would you stop calling me that?!"

Ritsu took the chance to tease the girl, knowing that the latter couldn't escape. "Would you prefer something else? M'lady? Princess? Dangerous queen?"

Mio, realizing that it was not worth arguing, sighed in defeat. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You could just not think about it too hard and enjoy this cuddling." Ritsu replied lazily as she was quite comfortable with their current position.

"We're on the floor," Mio stated flatly. She wasn't completely against what was happening, just that cuddling on the kitchen floor was not the most ideal of situations.

"Hush. The universe gave us a day to be lazy. Don't complain."

Mio sighed once more, knowing her words were just used against her. Accepting her defeat, she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Fine."

The two remained there for some time, until their stomachs reminded them that food was needed to sate their hunger. Ritsu eventually decided on making egg sandwiches for the two of them. When the storm cleared the next day, the first thing Ritsu did was rush to the store to buy a bag of rice. Mio wasn't sure if it was physically capable for a person to eat- no, inhale- the amount of fried rice Ritsu had cooked and devoured that night. Since then, Mio made sure that there was an emergency stash of rice stocked, hidden away from Ritsu so that she wouldn't go through the emergency rations unless absolutely necessary.


	4. Headaches

**A/N:** 'Ello again. Another fluffy domestic Mitsu one-shot, this time about Mio getting a migraine/headache during their college years.

Tags: super fluffy feel good domestic Mitsu stuff.

* * *

 **~~Headaches~~**

On a relatively early Tuesday morning, the quiet sizzle of Ritsu cooking breakfast could be heard in her and Mio's shared apartment. This was routine, Ritsu waking up early to cook the two of them breakfast before their classes. Though the drummer herself didn't have classes on the first two days of the week, a decision she later regretted as the workload began to pick up, she still made the effort to make and eat breakfast with Mio before her class.

Today, Ritsu had decided on making them omurice since the leftover rice in their fridge was about to go bad. She already had the rice and vegetables sizzling in the pan as she searched the cupboard for the soy sauce. After seasoning the fried rice and letting it fry for a little longer, she set the rice aside to start on the omelette. As she stirred the egg in the pan, Ritsu's thoughts wandered what she was going to do today since she had no classes.

 _I mean I could start researching that one project I have due two weeks from now_ , the drummer wondered as she finished the first omelette and reached for the bowl of uncooked scrambled eggs. _I have time to do that next week. Maybe I'll finally play White, even though I bought that game months ago. Ugh, I'm already like two games behind, aren't I? Curse you, college._

Ever since moving into the apartment, cooking had become almost second nature to Ritsu; the act of cooking was actually quite therapeutic to the drummer. It gave her a chance to wake up her brain in the morning and get her head on straight before dealing with the rest of her day. Back in high school, she had so much trouble getting up in the morning just to get to school on time; however, now that she was in her third year of college, it was the norm for Ritsu to be up early cooking breakfast. After both servings were prepared, Ritsu put the plates on the coffee table in the living room before passing Mio's bedroom and going into her own bedroom to wake Mio up. Funny how they both had their own bedrooms, but ever since they had started dating, the two only ever slept in Ritsu's room.

The lighter brunette came up to the bed and nudged the mound under the blanket. "Mio~, breakfast is ready."

The mound groaned and shuffled slightly away from the intruding noise. Ritsu sighed to herself and lightly shook her girlfriend again. "Come on, I made omurice today. It's gonna get cold fast."

Mio batted the hand away and curled into a ball, scrunching up the bedsheets with her. "Go away, Ritsu."

There were some days that Mio was stubborn with getting out of bed, but it wasn't the first time Ritsu had to deal with it. She leaned over the side of the bed, hovering her face over where she believed Mio's ear would be. "Do I have to tickle you out of bed again?"

"Ritsu Tainaka, if you tickle me I will punch you in the face." Mio's voice was heavily laced in annoyance, the seriousness of the threat making Ritsu back off immediately.

"What's up with you today? You okay?" Ritsu sat on the edge of the bed, instinctively reaching a hand to massage her girlfriend's back. "You definitely were not like this last night."

Ritsu could feel Mio becoming less tense under her ministrations. It was obvious something was bothering Mio, so she waited patiently for an answer. After a moment, the bassist moved again, pulling down the blanket to where her face was just barely visible to the drummer.

"I feel like my head's gonna explode. It hurts so much." Mio shuffled again, this time pressing her face into the pillow and groaning loudly in pain and annoyance.

"This help?" Ritsu moved her hand from Mio's back to the back of her neck, massaging the back of her skull lightly.

"A little…." came the muffled response. Mio moved her head slightly to the side she could breath. "I hate this. I feel like I'm going to vomit or something."

"I'm gonna get you some meds and an ice pack, 'kay?" Ritsu stopped her ministrations, which immediately caused Mio to whine out. As consolidation, Ritsu bent over and kissed Mio's temple, "want some tea too?"

"If I don't end up puking it all out, sure." Mio turned over again, this time to her other side so she could face Ritsu. As she did so, she could feel her entire brain move in her head.

Ritsu couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Be back in a bit."

Mio responded with a light nod and compressed herself into a fetal position, trying to will away the pain until her girlfriend returned.

Back in the kitchen, Ritsu put on a kettle of water on the stove as she dug around the medicine cabinet for something to combat migraines. She remembered the breakfast on the coffee table and decided maybe omurice wasn't the best thing to give Mio. She put Mio's plate in the fridge, but left her own on the counter. _I'll eat after_ , she thought to herself as she waited for the tea to seep.

When Ritsu returned to Mio, she had a small tray carrying a mug of tea, a glass of water, a plate of toast, and the bottle of painkillers. Under her arm, she had an ice pack wrapped in an extra pillowcase incase Mio wanted that too. She wasn't the quietest of people, so Mio had opened her eyes and sat up in bed the moment her girlfriend entered the room.

"So you probably don't feel like eating, but you're not taking these meds without eating least some of the toast." Ritsu set the tray on the bedside table next to Mio.

"Thanks Ritsu." Mio smiled softly at her girlfriend before reaching for the tea and taking a sip. The warmth of the drink helped ease a bit of the tension in her body.

"If you need anything just holler or something. I'm gonna go eat breakfast, and maybe make you some soup or something for later." Ritsu added before turning to leave the bedroom, however she paused at the doorway and turned around. "Actually don't do that, it might hurt your head. Maybe just text me? I'll keep my phone on me. I don't have any classes today."

Mio's chest constricted, slightly from the general tenseness of her body with the headache and nausea, but mostly at the effort her girlfriend was exerting to take care of her. "You're the best."

Ritsu grinned happily in response. "I know. You want miso or egg drop?"

Mio took a bite of her toast. She wanted to puke it out immediately, but pushed herself through it. "Um… Miso, I guess."

"Gotcha." Ritsu hummed. "Text me if you need anything."

Mio nodded and continued to eat her small breakfast. She only managed eating half the slice of toast, but figured it would be enough. She took the headache medication before curling back into bed with the ice pack pressed against her head. Ritsu returned again to the kitchen, slowly eating away at her breakfast while preparing miso soup. When everything was in the pot, she let the soup simmer on low and returned again to her girlfriend.

"How you doing, princess?" Ritsu asked as she came back into the bedroom.

"Better, my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode." Mio was still laying in bed, now on her back as she held the now melted ice pack on her forehead.

"Soup's on low, so whenever you want to eat again just tell me and I'll get you some."

The drummer went to her messy desk and pushed some scattered papers aside, trying to find her DS among the clutter.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Mio asked without opening her eyes, though she knew what Ritsu was doing from the noises she heard.

"A-ha!" Ritsu exclaimed when she found her prize.

Mio heard Ritsu's footsteps nearing the other side of the bed before feeling the bed dip next to her under her girlfriend's weight. She turned to her side facing the drummer and opened an eye. "A-ha?"

"I was gonna play some Pokémon since I didn't have anything else to do. I never have time to play much anymore." Ritsu answered as she booted up her DS. She sat against the back of the bed frame, her legs finding their way under the covers for warmth. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed here with you right?"

"Not at all," the bassist answered, moving over to the other side of the bed to cuddle her girlfriend. "Actually, I think I preferred if you stayed here."

Ritsu lifted her arms slightly so Mio could get comfortable. Mio laid on her stomach between Ritsu's legs, resting her head on the drummer's stomach. Ritsu set her DS on Mio's back as she played silently, not disturbing the dark brunette's rest. They remained in that position for the rest of the morning and early afternoon, Mio getting comfortable to fall asleep again and Ritsu getting drawn into her game. When Mio stirred again as she woke up, Ritsu saved her game and set the DS to the side.

"How you feeling?" Ritsu asked, her fingers finding their way into dark locks of hair.

"My head just feels a little heavy, but much better than this morning." Mio sighed in contentment.

"Good. Hungry?"

Ritsu felt Mio nod against her stomach.

"There's miso on the stove." Ritsu suggested.

"You turned the heat off right?"

"ugh…" Ritsu laughed nervously. "I kept it on a low simmer. I'm not feeding you cold soup."

"Idiot, that was hours ago." Mio answered groggily with no real anger in her voice. "You know we could have easily heated it up when needed."

"Yea yea," Ritsu sassed, "do you want miso or not?"

"Sure." Mio gave Ritsu one last squeeze before getting off of Ritsu.

Ritsu stretched her back after she got up from bed, which made Mio frown slightly. "If you were uncomfortable, you could have woken me up."

"No no," Ritsu waved her off, "it's fine. You were resting. Plus, I didn't really notice while I was playing."

"Okay, if you say so."

The two made their way to the kitchen, each donning a bowl of miso soup to eat on the couch. Even though Ritsu had left the stove on all morning, Mio quickly let it slide when she took a spoonful of the soup. The dark brunette was always impressed by her girlfriend's cooking, and the miso soup did help ease some of the heaviness of her migraine hangover. After what was essentially their late lunch, the two settled back into a comfortable position on the couch. Mio initially wanted to catch up on the content she missed in today's class, but Ritsu insisted that she take the whole day to rest. Seeing no harm in taking a day off, especially since she still felt groggy, Mio settled for resting her head on Ritsu's lap and listening to music while Ritsu read some manga. The couple spent the rest of the day lazing around before having to return to classes the next day.


End file.
